Fall to Grace
by TheHarleyQueen
Summary: All hail, Sabrina! Hail to thee, Antichrist!/All hail, Sabrina! Hail to thee, Queen of Hell!


**Prompt: au! Where Sabrina becomes the queen of hell by following the dark lord at first but then defeating him and making nick her King. Imagine an all-powerful Sabrina doing all the dark things asked of her and making people who made her suffer fall but still wanting to better everyone and nick comes in to help her see the flaws in being 'all powerful'**

* * *

For you I would fall from grace

Just to touch your face

If you'd walk away

I'd beg you on my knees to stay

Don't Blame Me

What Sabrina _hadn't_ expected, when she was crowned Queen of Hell, was the influx of power that came with the title.

Since killing the mandrake-double, she'd been feeling _cold_, ice biting at her hipbones and her spine and behind her teeth, where she'd once been _warm_ and _magic_. But when Satan placed the elaborate {_excess_} crown on her head, she'd felt that warmth come rushing back, and still more after that, the warmth crackling in her bones and making her aware that she was _made_ of magic like never before. Now, there was knowledge in her blood, and on the tip of her tongue were languages that had died centuries before her birth.

She grinned, red lips pulling back to reveal white teeth, as Satan realised what was happening, found himself caught in the trap She'd created. She joined the chanting, letting the magic take over her body until She was purely that _power_. This time, she felt Her eyes go pure white and felt Herself rise above everything else {_She also felt the crown on Her head reform, back into that wreath of thorns the angels had placed on Her head in the church_}.

It happened fast after that. He was caught in the Acheron configuration. It started to shake and glow, and Sabrina could _feel_ what was about to happen, could almost see the events play out in Her mind's eye- _Nick, not Nick!_\- and She couldn't let happen. She was _Queen of Hell_, there had to be another option.

She decided there would be.

The magic held.

She took in a deep breath and picked up the Acheron configuration. It was still.

* * *

She couldn't take off the crown.

She'd tried, for over three hours, to remove it physically. Then She'd turned to spells, and She and Nick- _Nick, who she was so __**angry**__ at, who __**loved**__ her, even if he hadn't told her yet_\- had spent two days trying to find a spell that would do it or a prophecy that would explain why She couldn't.

There was nothing. All She had was a golden crown, insurmountable power, and no explanation.

It hadn't taken much more than that for Lilith to break.

Sabrina hadn't wanted to hurt her. She hadn't meant to keep the crown in the first place, and when She finally got rid of it, She needed someone to take over. But Lilith had attacked, and Sabrina had thought _'I'm so fucking tired of her'_, and she'd just- _disappeared_. And when Sabrina had tried to bring her back, she _couldn't_. Couldn't even find her.

Hilda and Zelda had looked at Her as though She were a new Dark Lord, and Ambrose had stared at Her with wide eyes, and Harvey and Roz and Theo had taken several steps back in fear. The Weird Sisters had smiled at each other {_they knew prophecy, of course, the Sisters always had, in every generation_}.

Nick had been the only one to approach her. He'd pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her forehead, and she marvelled again that he _loved_ her, that he was a warlock and he _loved_ her and she wanted him by her side forever because _she loved him too_.

He'd led her back to her room {_she was staying in Father Blackwood's old chambers, as prepared for Satan when he'd arrived. The Acheron configuration was on her bedside table_} and helped her undress, had crawled into bed with her and just _held _her, as he'd done every night since she'd been crowned.

She smiled against his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

"_We've had a dream,_" the Weird Sisters told Her, "_A vision._"

"I don't care about your visions," Sabrina groaned because while it wasn't necessarily true, it was 2:58 and She just wanted to be asleep. Nick sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and raised an eyebrow and Prudence, who was smirking at them like she knew something they didn't.

The sisters grabbed hands, and a force took over their bodies. They started speaking prophecy, each sister taking a turn to recite one line.

"_All hail, Sabrina! Hail to thee, Antichrist!"_

"_All hail, Sabrina! Hail to thee, Queen of Hell!"_

"_All hail, Sabrina, thou shalt be queen ever after!"_

"_Hail!_

"_Hail!"_

"_Hail!"_

"_All hail, Nicholas! Lesser than Sabrina, and equal!"_

"_Just as happy, the king makes queen happier!"_

"_Thou shalt get queens, and thou shall be king! So, all hail, Sabrina and Nicholas!"_

"_Nicholas and Sabrina, all hail!" _They ended, releasing hands and gasping for breath.

She rubbed at her forehead, trying to puzzle out the words, and Her eyes snapped open when she did. She glanced between Nick, whose face _clearly_ showed that _he_ understood the prophecy, and Prudence, who was smiling- almost _fondly?_\- at the two of them.

"I guess _you're _our new Dark Lady," she jibed, "Praise Sabrina." It was a blessing that Prudence's attitude hadn't change, no matter what. A comfort.

The sisters left, but she and Nick stayed awake, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"I feel like we should talk about this," Sabrina began, a smile edging onto her face. She kissed him, softly, smiling against his lips.

He brushed at her hair, fingers going straight through the crown. It didn't happen with anyone else- when they tried to touch the crown, they burned their hands. But with Nick, it was as if the crown wasn't even there.

She was grateful for small mercies.

"Mm, me first," Nick mumbled, "I have something to tell you before we talk about any of what the Sisters said. And I need you to believe it has nothing to do with them. Swear to Sata- I swear." She drew back slightly, pressing their foreheads together, "Yes?"

"I'm in love with you, Spellman." She gasped, softly. She'd known it was coming, of course, and had known it was true. But hearing it again, in these circumstances, these _safe_ circumstances was more than she had wanted to hope for.

"I love you, Nick Scratch," she whispered, before catching his lips in another kiss. This time, she could feel the magic crackling between them, could feel that they were a part of something ancient and powerful and _beautiful_.

"My Queen, _my Queen_," he whispered against her skin, lips trailing past her collarbone.

"_My King,_" she breathed in response, between pulling his lips against hers, "_Nicholas, be my King_."

"For you, babe? _Anything_."

* * *

She wasn't much of a fan of ceremony, not in the way Satan was. She presented Nick with a crown, of course, because it was only _right_ that the King of Hell have a crown. It was the crown Satan had planned to wear, melted down and reformed by magic into a consort crown, a perversion of the Crown of Glory promised to the pastors, apostles, prophets, evangelists, teachers, ministers and every person carrying out the _great commission._

There weren't many at his coronation- Ambrose, Hilda and Zelda, the Weird Sisters, and those who were left of the Church of Night. Harvey, Roz and Theo were invited as guests of honour, but only Theo attended. She couldn't blame Her other friends, though. Harvey wasn't exactly Nick's greatest fan, and Roz had always been Christian, had always believed in the grace and mercy of the False God {_she couldn't know that mere association with witches would send her down and not up, but luckily for her, Sabrina was in charge now. She'd treat Roz far better than the False God ever could_}.

After the coronation, she and Nick hadn't emerged from her room for over a week. But then She started to feel the pull, the prayers that needed answering. They'd travelled the world together, after that, dealing with traitors and heretics, writing a new set of commandments for the Churches of Night to follow {_it had been particularly fun to torture Father Blackwood into submission after Prudence had cut off his head. It had also been fun to dismiss all the council and replace them with women. It had been fun choosing a new Anti-Pope_}.

Nearly a year after She'd first ascended to the throne of Hell, Sabrina returned to Greendale with six commandments for the Churches to follow.

Men and women are equal in all things.

Worship none.

Honour those who have helped you.

Do not commit sexual assault.

It is the divine right of witches to mingle and marry mortals.

Free will above all.

She ensured that Auntie Zelda (now technically Mother Zelda) would enforce the new laws in the Church of Night, and then returned to Hell, to Her palace with Her beautiful King-consort and to Her realm, where _She _controlled all.

Over the years, She'd hear of someone committing a wrongdoing against Her commandments, and She'd go sweeping back to Earth in all Her grand glory, to kill the traitor where they stood, and reform their Church in Her image {_She would never allow another Father Blackwood_}.

She revelled in the power that She'd been given.

* * *

It had been nearly two decades since Her coronation when She nearly lost _everything_. She felt the sharp pang of desperate prayer, and She hissed in pain. It had been long since anyone had prayed to her. She provided witches with power under the condition that they didn't worship _anyone_¸ and that they obeyed Her commandments. But this voice was different, familiar.

'_Brina, please._

It was- there was pain. Harvey and Roz, they were in danger. Them, and- and their _babies_. Two girls, Frieda and… and _Sabrina_. There was someone in the house.

A white-hot rage filled her, and that magic that she loved to play with, that she experimented with and loved, cracked her bones, filling her up. She'd never expected someone to try hurt the people that were Hers. They'd always just been… off limits, in Her mind.

_If they couldn't understand that, She'd remake them, the way She wanted. They would all obey Her._

She felt Her powers grasp hold of the intruder, felt herself ripping him apart, down to his smallest atoms, and smaller, smaller still until he was nothing, less than nothing, until all he had ever been was _pain, _pain and agony, and then She turned, turned to the next man, ready to destroy him, to ruin him the way he _deserved_.

She didn't know when She'd come to Earth, but it didn't matter, because She was here now, and She refused to leave until they all _understood_ Her rules.

"Sabrina, _stop_!" It was her King, her beautiful lover, in all his glory. He placed himself firmly between Her and Her victim, and She laughed lightly because they both knew it did nothing. She could just go around him.

"My love, this isn't you. You are not this woman who desires nothing but obedience. You've _never_ been that woman." He was approaching Her slowly, as though She was a frightened animal, and She frowned in response.

"I'm awake now, darling. Don't you see?" She asked, eyes following his form, mind keeping track of Her next target, "I have all this _power_. And I've been using it _wrong_. I should have used it long ago, to make people _good_, instead of hoping they would get there by themselves."

"Spellman, this isn't right. You know it's not. You'll be killing innocents in cold blood."

"I won't kill the innocents."

"And when they don't obey your rules? Will you kill them then? That would make you no better than the False God."

"_Don't compare me to __**him**__!_" She shrieked, losing grip of Her powers for a second, floating above the rest of them, "_I am not the False God!_"

"I know that babe," Nick assured Her, reaching out to touch Her, "You are all-powerful like he is, but you are better than him because _you _do not oppress innocents because it is your _will_. It's one of so, so many things I love about you."

"I could do this for us, Nicholas," She told him softly, "I could make us Gods."

"I don't want to be a God," he told Her, "I just want to be with you."

She blinked, and it was like She saw everything from someone else's eyes. She was the Antichrist, the Sword of Hell, an Avenging Queen, on the path to war. She could feel the fear inside Roz and Harvey {_they were older now. Not old, not by a long shot, but they had some lines at their eyes, had sun marks and scars that she didn't remember. They'd grown into themselves_} and their daughters. Frieda and Sabrina. Sabrina, for _her_.

She let her body fall. She knew Nick would catch her.

Nick always caught her.


End file.
